


free with you

by vivahate



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hinata is a goblin but his husband loves him very much, Hinata's Birthday, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Married Couple, Married Life, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivahate/pseuds/vivahate
Summary: After a while Hinata walks his fingertips from Kageyama’s hair to the relaxed lines of his handsome face instead, setting out to lovingly map every part of it and Kageyama immediately tilts his head up, eyes still closed in apparent contentment, in order to give Hinata better access.Hinata bites his bottom lip to stifle the laughter bubbling up his throat. He may or may not have married an actual cat.“Hey, Tobio.” Hinata begins in a whisper, the lulling air in the room prompting him to speak in a gentle, hushed manner as well. Kageyama’s eyes twitch a little behind his lids and Hinata knows he’s listening. He says, “Thank you.”(or; after Hinata and Kageyama return to Miyagi to celebrate Hinata's birthday with their families, the husbands find a quiet moment for themselves in the hot summer afternoon.)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 16
Kudos: 385





	free with you

**Author's Note:**

> a belated birthday fic in honour of hinata shouyou, who means the entire world to me. if you notice any details in the timelines that do not make sense, please look away as I rushed through this like there's no tomorrow and also I Do Math even less when I'm in a hurry.

In the middle of the night before his twenty third birthday, Hinata wakes to a sudden weight against his chest and soft nuzzling against his temple. The tickling sensation moves down to the side of his face then and he feels the wet warmth of a breath against his ear before a sweet kiss is pressed against his jaw. The air conditioner drones calmly opposite their bed while a howling breeze gusts outside, which at this time of the year is more suffocating in its warmth than cooling.

Blindly, Hinata reaches to cup Kageyama’s face and he’s smiling even before he’s opened his eyes to try to make out the form of his husband in the pitch-black darkness. 

Kageyama tilts his head slightly to press another kiss against his palm and murmurs, “Happy Birthday, Shouyou.”

Hinata giggles, sleepy and tired, but so, so happy. He grips the back of Kageyama’s shirt, hugging him close and sighs contentedly. “Thank you, Tobio.”

Kageyama burrows his face into the crook of his neck, making himself comfortable pressed to his side from chest to toe and Hinata listens to his breathing slow and even out, and he’s smiling when he, too, finally succumbs to sleep, thinking about how lucky he is to be able to fall asleep with the person who matters most to him, in his arms. 

* * *

Hinata loves his hometown. 

He doesn’t know how he survived almost an entire year upon his return from Brazil managing to complete only two short visits home - he’s missed the nature, the streets, even the steep road he had to cycle over every day to and back from school. The same road he’s cycling up now, bags of groceries hanging over the handles of his bike. He doesn’t get to cycle for hours on end in the mornings as much as he’d like now: his intensive training for the national team keeping him sufficiently busy as it is. So the second an opportunity presented itself he couldn’t resist: the errands he took up to run around the town only an added bonus, having made for a pleasant detour. His legs don’t even strain one bit as he makes his way up the mountain now, he notes. 

He can’t wait to rub it in Kageyama’s face when he gets home. If he’s even awake yet that is. 

It’s so like Tobio to initiate the whole trip back to Miyagi, to suggest they have a small, homely gathering with just their families to mark his birthday, and then typically slumber the best hours of the morning away. Although Hinata doesn’t usually interfere with Kageyama’s sleep, letting him come around on his own, he did try to nudge him awake a few times this morning, in hopes that he’d join him in a jog at least but to no avail. The man sleeps like a dead log. 

Thoughts occupied with his husband and the pleasant day ahead, Hinata grins brightly as the familiar form of his childhood house peeks into view, and he moves faster, eager to cross the remaining few meters as quickly as he can. 

He hops off his bike when he reaches the fence and making his way in, places it in its designated spot, careful not to damage the contents of the bags. The quick track into the kitchen to unload the goods is almost soothing in the way it’s become second nature by now, and it takes only a handful of minutes before Hinata’s done and scampering off into the hallway in search of everyone.

He finds Kageyama first. 

He almost doesn’t notice him at first, sprawled as he is on the wooden floor near the door into the backyard. His back is propped against the open door, hands planted firmly by his sides while an uchiwa lays abandoned nearby, clearly having proven itself useless. Kageyama, Hinata muses fondly, is the type of person who can stand neither extremely cold nor hot weather.

Hinata steps towards him, but if Kageyama notices his presence, he doesn’t show it, eyes trained determinedly outside. 

Ah. So he’s in that sort of mood, is he.

“Tobio.” Hinata croons and then smiles widely when all Kageyama does is grunt in response, “Go for a run with me?” 

Kageyama’s eyebrows shoot up to his forehead. Hinata gives him a look in turn and presses the back of his hand, still cool from having just washed it against Kageyama’s cheek.

“In this heat?” Kagyeama asks, incredulous, but his eyes close in obvious pleasure as he presses closer into the welcome coolness of Hinata’s touch. “Impossible.” 

“Impossible? For you?” Hinata feigns a gasp, and before Kageyama can turn away from him, hooks his arms underneath Kageyama’s armpits and tugs at him playfully. “C’mooon. Just a short one. We’ll stay in the shade the entire time. Promise.” 

“Let go, idiot!” Kageyama growls lowly, trying to wriggle out of Hinata’s grasp, “We’re gonna get a heat stroke if we go. How are _you_ not affected at all?”

Hinata raises an eyebrow at him meaningfully. “Beach training under the sun all day, remember?” He watches, amused as Kageyama’s face darkens immediately and he mumbles what Hinata imagines are a couple of well-chosen expletives involving sand for some inane reason. Hinata snorts, kissing Kageyama’s forehead. “C’mon, it’ll be fun. I know you get jittery when you sit around all day without getting any exercise in. I’m trying to be a good husband!” 

“Hmph.” Kageyama grunts again, finally managing to wriggle out of Hinata’s hold, “I also get jittery when my _good husband_ wakes up at the crack of dawn and leaves me all alone with my sister and his family and doesn’t even -”

Hinata darts in for a quick kiss, effectively interrupting the rest of his rambling. Kageyama goes from resisting to delightfully pliant against him in two seconds flat and Hinata smiles against his mouth, the reason for all this sulking apparent now. 

Tobio’s eyes are still closed when Hinata pulls away and he can’t resist placing a couple of more light pecks against the bridge of his nose and warm cheeks. Kageyama goes to lean after him when Hinata pulls away and Hinata’s heart pangs pleasantly in his chest. “You know I love you,” Hinata says and when Kageyama’s eyes finally peek open there’s none of the earlier annoyance in them. “And it’s also my birthday! Don’t I get to spend a little extra time with you?”

All of the remaining fight practically seeps out of him then and Hinata almost fist pumps victoriously, because he knows he’s won this round even before Tobio opens his mouth. 

“Alright.” Kageyama says softly, then palms Hinata’s too-pleased face away from him. “But later, okay? I’m too sleepy now.” 

“Yes sir.” Hinata says happily, flopping on top of Kageyama and toppling him to the ground. Kageyama wheezes, surprised and winded under the sudden onset of Hinata’s weight and Hinata giggles fiercely as he nuzzles against the broad chest underneath him. 

There’s a beat of silence before Kageyama sighs long-sufferingly. 

“Shouyou.” Kageyama grits out, poking halfheartedly at Hinata’s temple. “It’s too hot for this, dumbass.” 

“What, I’m not doing anything.” Hinata murmurs, batting his eyes up at him, “But since it’s my birthday and I scored more during our last match I can get as many kisses as I want today, right?”

Hinata watches, entranced, as Kageyama’s already flushed cheeks redden impossibly more. Sometimes it’s almost too easy to rile the other man up. 

“That’s not how it -” Kageyama starts in a stutter before his gaze hardens in annoyance, lips pursing into his signature pout. “How _the hell_ did you score more than me you little -” 

There’s a snort and it takes Hinata a moment to realize that it came from the other side of the hallway. He snaps his head up to see Miwa leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen, smirking down at them. Hinata flushes - he’s gotten too used to the privacy he enjoys with the setter in their shared apartment, and then yelps when Kageyama promptly pushes him off to the ground. Hinata levels an indignant glare at him but he’s sure the effect is lost in how startled they both are from the unexpected intrusion.

“We um,” Kageyama manages, sitting up and there isn’t an inch of his face that isn’t tomato red now, “We were just -” 

Miwa rolls her eyes and says, “You guys are too much.” She’s wearing an apron and holding a bowl with what look to be whisked eggs in it. 

“Oh, Miwa nee-san.” Hinata says, going to get up. “Do you want me to -”

“Ah no. No way, birthday boy.” Miwa says threateningly, holding up a hand, then adds more gently, a small smile playing on her lips, “You sit back down and stay put for one day, will you?” 

Hinata flushes again, feeling a surge of appreciation towards Miwa. Hinata hasn’t properly celebrated his birthday in years, let alone had people fuss over him like this. The fact that Miwa’s chosen to spend her weekend, the only few days she gets off her busy work, to spend the time with Hinata and his family, already means a lot. Miwa, along with Natsu taking full reign of their small celebratory dinner among family is going above and beyond as far as Hinata is concerned. 

“Thank you.” Hinata murmurs, humbled and really meaning it. He flicks his eyes to the side quickly and his brows pinch at the way Kageyama’s smirking at him, amused by his embarrassment. 

“What are you so happy about?” Miwa asks Tobio in his stand. “ _You_ ’re not off the hook. It’s not your birthday.” 

“You said I ruin everything I touch!” Kageyama argues, indignant. Hinata stifles a snort behind his hand and ignores the sharp glare his husband throws at him: so Tobio’s been sulking because he’s gotten himself _banished_ from the kitchen over his unfortunate lack of cooking skills and not because he was upset that Hinata left without him or even because of the heat. Everything slots into place suddenly, and Hinata feels a different kind of pleasantness settle into his bones. Of course Kageyama would want to cook something special for him and then brood when he - statistically, very _possibly_ \- nearly set something on fire. Or worse. 

“Yeah when it comes to cooking. There’s only so much of Hinata san’s spices I can let you destroy in one day.” Miwa says, wriggling her index finger at him. “I’m not washing all those dishes. They’ll be waiting for you when we’re done.” 

Then she stalks away, sliding the door shut, and the two of them exchange a brief glance, both still scattered into embarrassed heaps on the floor before Hinata laughs, while Kageyama breaks into a large grin. Hinata didn’t have any older siblings growing up, and Kageyama’s only recently begun to bridge the distance formed over a too large age-gap between him and his sister - and the easy, teasing familiarity is something Hinata knows they’re both still getting used to. Hinata never expected Miwa to accept _him_ so readily, though, and extend that warmth to him as well. 

Hinata lets out a startled wheeze of a breath when something weighty and dark just dives straight into his belly. He raises a hand towards it on instinct, touching something soft and huffs in amusement when it becomes apparent that in his distraction, Kageyama’s dragged himself over to flop as much of himself as he can on Hinata’s lap. 

“What happened to it being too hot for this?” Hinata asks, deadpan, but can’t quite resist burying his greedy fingers in smooth inky hair anyway. Kageyama only closes his eyes to it and hums, the inklings of a teasing smile tugging at his lips and Hinata huffs, too fond to do anything but roll his eyes good-naturedly. Something about Kageyama being playful and loving in his own little ways always gives Hinata a pause, rendering him unable, or rather _unwilling_ to tease in turn lest it disturb the ease with which Kageyama allows himself to give and receive affection these days. Teenage Hinata would’ve immediately jumped on it to plot a way to come out on top, to have the last laugh, to annoy the other to the extent of getting an even stronger reaction out of him. Adult Hinata knows to appreciate these moments for what they are: simple, tender instances filled with the kind of domesticity that has Hinata’s soul singing with gratitude. 

Hinata continues to stroke gently through Kageyama’s soft strands, an almost reverent expression on his face as he lets the calm of the moment wash over him. The days since his return from Brazil have felt like a chain of rushed events one after another, as no sooner was he done reaching one milestone, than he found himself hurtling towards another. Birthday or not, he can appreciate a tender, quiet moment between him and his new husband. 

After a while Hinata walks his fingertips from Kageyama’s hair to the relaxed lines of his handsome face instead, setting out to lovingly map every part of it and Kageyama immediately tilts his head up, eyes still closed in apparent contentment, in order to give Hinata better access. 

Hinata bites his bottom lip to stifle the laughter bubbling up his throat. He may or may not have married an actual cat. 

“Hey, Tobio.” Hinata begins in a whisper, the lulling air in the room prompting him to speak in a gentle, hushed manner as well. Kageyama’s eyes twitch a little behind his lids and Hinata knows he’s listening. He says, “Thank you.” 

Kageyama’s eyes flutter open finally and Hinata, for once, can’t read what expression the other man is wearing and what kind of reaction he should brace himself for. On one hand his brows are pinched in what Hinata can only guess is mild annoyance, but on the other hand his lips are still slack, not twisted into the troubled pout he loves or a snarl that warns him he might have to prepare himself for a short scuffle. Not that Hinata doesn’t wholly enjoy and adore their little play-fights that come rarer these days and end more with warm prolonged embraces than anything else, but he appreciates being allowed to just _be_ with a Kageyama who’s too happy to stay committed to any of his defensive moves. 

“You’ve thanked me for your gift already.” Kageyama says, and for a moment on his face Hinata sees a flicker of _Miwa_ from a short while ago, gently bullying him to laze around on his own birthday. “What are you thanking me for now?” 

That he has. Hinata’s chest still fills with warmth at the mere mention of Tobio’s gift for him. Granted as chronically incapable as he is to keep any sort of secrets from Hinata, the surprise gift was revealed a week sooner than intended, and even though Hinata did smother Kageyama with a dozen of grateful kisses he could tell that the man was still miffed over having let it slip so casually in his own excitement. 

Kageyama planned their very first joint vacation after all, and to Rio no less. 

“I love your gift. And I am so looking forward to it.” Hinata says, sincerely, lifting one of Kageyama’s hands to press a sweet kiss to the back of it. “But I don’t mean just that. This, everything - the idea for coming here, for inviting Miwa, for _being_ _here_ -” 

Hinata can only register Kageyama’s hand slipping out of his grip before two large hands are clamping over his cheeks, gently squeezing. 

“Of course.” Kageyama tells him firmly, blue eyes intense and unflinching, boring almost to the very core of his soul. “I love you.” 

Hinata’s heart thunders away in his chest

“And I you.” 

Kageyama nods, mostly to himself, satisfied that he’s gotten his point across and Hinata wonders if there’s anything Tobio can do that won’t make him feel impossibly fond for him. Everything - the perfect atmosphere of the summer day, while getting to spend his birthday with his husband and family in his childhood home - brings a sudden uncontrollable sting to Hinata’s eyes.

“I nearly forgot about my birthday the first year I was in Brazil.” Hinata admits, and feels Kageyama go carefully still against him, probably wired with anticipation for Hinata to elaborate. So he does. “I was struggling a lot because of the language barrier and my part time job. And beach volleyball was super intimidating at first and I was worried if I could really do it at all… So it was kinda the last thing on my mind, to be honest.” 

The hands that have been on his face a few moments ago drop down to his lap to intertwine with his own. Kageyama doesn’t say anything, but when Hinata meets his gaze again, his eyes are serious and attentive and heavy with a kind of longing Hinata hasn’t witnessed since their facetime conversations the few years they were apart. Hinata knows that Kageyama’s been curious, for all that Hinata’s kept low about his homesickness and the difficulties of adapting to a foreign culture and a brand new, _intense_ routine, Kageyama still noticed - because, of course, he did - but never pressed him to share anything he wasn’t ready to. Perhaps, Hinata’s been unfair to both of them in that regard. After all, even the hard times of the course of his time in Brazil, Hinata now looks back upon with nothing but pride and a wistful kind of satisfaction. 

He smiles broadly down at his husband. 

“It all worked out though, and on my next birthday Heitor took me out for drinks with a bunch of other players! After I came home I spent the rest of the night watching movies with Pedro, and then,” Hinata pauses to poke at Kageyama’s cheek in hopes that it will get him to stop frowning quite so mightily, “I got to videochat with you and our friends in the morning. It was fun! Those two years really did change my life.”

Kageyama’s face is still set in a complicated expression, though, and his eyes keep darting all over Hinata’s face, as if looking for possible signs of distress, and causing Kageyama to worry is the last thing he wants, really. 

He can’t stand being the reason Tobio is sad. Especially when there’s no cause for him to be. They have all the time in the world now to go over their respective past journeys in due time.

“You know,” Hinata leans down to whisper conspiratorially, “When I played with Oikawa san in a couple of matches, he was so bad at it at the beginning, the local players couldn’t believe he was a professional at indoor volleyball.” Hinata does nothing to suppress the loud cackle that bursts out of him at the way Kageyama’s face positively _lights up_ with glee at the information, his eyes big and eager to learn more. “I think there was a moment he was actually yelling at the wind, it was priceless.” He feels Kageyama’s quiet huffs of laughter against his thigh and he can’t quite resist making a mild rib at him as well. “You’re probably gonna suck just as bad, though.” 

“So?” Kageyama asks idly, once his laughter has died down and he stretches greatly over his lap, spirits clearly lifted. When he’s settled once again, cheek pressed against Hinata’s stomach, and eyes, so deep, so blue are looking up at him with silent mirth, he adds simply, “Since you’re so good at it, you can just teach me, right?” 

Hinata’s mind whites out immediately and he feels himself gape with shock and awe. 

Kageyama has been the one to teach him a great number of things when it comes to volleyball, the one who’s always unwaveringly believed in his abilities and pushed him to reach greater lengths, to overcome new milestones. And Kageyama has treated him as an equal since day one, but it has never come down to the setter so casually asking, expecting even, for Hinata to teach _him_ something. 

Hinata lets the back of his head thud softly against the door.

“Yeah. Of course, I will.” Hinata says, and if Kageyama notices how choked up he sounds, he doesn’t comment on it. “Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> time to go weep over the last chapter some more. i do want to return and edit this some more when i'm running on more than four and a half hours of sleep but i hope you still enjoyed it like this.. 
> 
> i was listening to "Freedom" by AKMU on repeat while writing... hence the title.
> 
> if you love haikyuu feel free to come say hi to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/tobioer)!


End file.
